¿Como os conocisteis tu y Riven?
by Alcrews S.A
Summary: Irelia y su invocadora se cuentan de todo. Y como no, a la invocadora le interesa saber cómo se conocieron ella y la noxiana. A la capitana de Jonia no le queda otra que contarle la historia. Rivelia.


_**League of legends propiedad de Riot games.**_

_¿Cómo os conocisteis tú y Riven?_

Invocadora y campeona. Dos partes de un todo, luchan codo con codo en la grieta, confían la una en la otra, tanto en la victoria como en la derrota. Comparten todas sus historias, todos sus buenos y malos momentos. Aquellas cosas eran narradas por ellas en la cafetería que estaba al lado de la Academia de Guerra.

La campeona lucía aquella skin que la invocadora le había regalado tiempo atrás, símbolo de que era su main y de que su vínculo era inquebrantable. Una skin de toques gélidos, emanando aire frío a su alrededor, tanto su cuerpo como la espada que levitaba a su alrededor. El té caliente era lo único que contrarrestaba aquella diferencia de temperatura. Mientras, su invocadora se hinchaba a comer más las pastas que a beber su infusión.

- Dime Irelia, cómo te enamoraste de Riven. -

La jonia casi se atraganta con el último sorbo, tosiendo fuertemente por la repentina pregunta. Había veces en las que deseaba no compartir tantas cosas con ella, especialmente temas relacionados con su relación con la noxiana.

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - dejo la taza antes de que pudiera surgir algo peor.

- Bueno, nunca me ha contado cómo la conociste o cómo empezó todo. De hecho, no me lo habrías contado de no haber visto como te daba tu regalo de San Valentín. - tomó otra pasta. - Tranquila, no me interesa si comenzó con una aventura en la alcoba.

- No fue así, y si te lo contara necesitaría varios días.

- La temporada ha terminado, tengo tiempo de sobra. - apoyó su barbilla en ambas manos, con los codos sobre la mesa, lanzándole aquella mirada picarona que sólo ella sabía hacer.

- En fin...la primera vez que vi a Riven fue en el campo de batalla, aunque en aquel entonces no le había visto el rostro y la llamaban la Carnicera de Noxus.

- Si, me conozco esa parte.

- Entones lo mejor será que nos saltemos la parte de la guerra, y vayamos un poco después del fin de ésta.

ἐ

_ Habían pasado tres meses desde que Jonia ganó la guerra. A pesar de que expulsamos a los noxianos, nuestra nación aún no se había recuperado del todo. Muchas aldeas desaparecieron del mapa, reliquias antiguas habían sido robadas y familias enteras asesinadas. La Liga nos dio los recursos necesarios con tal de que pudiéramos alimentar a los niños, de los cuales muchos habían quedado huérfanos. Piltover nos prestó sus máquinas para acelerar las construcciones, y sorprendentemente desde la otra punta de Valoran, la Reina Ashe nos entregó ropas de cuero para protegernos del frío y grandes cargamentos de galletas avarosanas, de esas por las que los poros se vuelven totalmente locos. Mi gente está en deuda con todos ellos desde entonces._

_ Pero por dentro, Jonia estaba resquebrajada. A pesar de las palabras de los Ancianos, muchos jonios clamaban venganza contra Noxus por sus familias caídas. Recuerdo como Karma salió a intervenir, diciendo que Jonia no tenía que clamar venganza, pero tampoco tenía que quedarse de brazos cruzados como dijeron los Ancianos durante la guerra. _

_ Mientras tanto, yo me iba recuperando poco a poco del incidente. Por las noches aún veía a aquellos magos noxianos, usando su magia oscura contra mí. Unas pesadillas que no podía soportar. Aún me estaba acostumbrando a esta espada que ahora contenía mi alma, mi voluntad, mi nueva vida; mientras mi cuerpo se enfriaba, mi corazón latía más despacio y mi sangre fluía con menos rapidez por mis venas. Era una especie de liche._

_ Estaba agradecida a Soraka por salvarme la vida, o más bien por devolvérmela. Pero escuchar como mi corazón no latía al mismo ritmo de antes, cómo las heridas no me afectaban en el mismo grado que una persona normal, o cómo el veneno no era más que un líquido de sabor agrio, hacia que echara de menos la vida y todos los riesgos que aquello conllevaba._

_ Recuerdo como me internaba en el bosque que había cerca del Placidium, tras entrenar a unos nuevos reclutas que formarían parte de la Guardia Jonia. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté de lo rápido que avanzaba el tiempo a mi alrededor. Pensaba en lo que mi madre diría en ese estado, en lo que mi padre pensaría si me viera con su espada como recipiente de mi alma, en mi hermano si alguna vez lo volvía a ver, en todos mis amigos que habían perecido bajo la nube tóxica zanuita._

_ Tan fuera de la realidad me hallaba, que no me fijaba por donde iba caminando. No fue hasta que acabé chocándome, cuando volví a la realidad. Pensé que me había chocado contra algún tronco, pero me había chocado con otra persona, más bien con otra mujer._

_ Su piel era morena, curtida bajo el sol y llena de cicatrices provocadas por armas de filo. Sus ropajes estaban prácticamente rotos, gastados por el uso y llenos de polvo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba todo vendado, mientras que en el derecho llevaba un enorme guantelete con una piedra rúnica en el centro. Su pelo era tan blanco como las cumbres heladas de Freljord, recogido en un enorme moño. Su rostro indicaba que claramente no era natal de Jonia, con una cicatriz blanca en la mejilla izquierda y unos enormes ojos ambarinos._

_ A día de hoy me sigue sorprendiendo cómo podía llevar aquella espada rota, tan ancha como los bíceps de Braum y tan larga como el cañón de Tristana. Pero entonces vi los restos de su armadura, de tonos verdosos y con el símbolo de Noxus en su enorme hombrera. Aquella imagen me hizo salir de aquel stun que provocaron sus bellos ojos en mi cuerpo, alzando mi espada contra ella._

- Que bonito, intentar rebanarle la cabeza a tu futura novia. – ironizó la invocadora.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Por aquel entonces no me había recuperado de la guerra, y no sabía que Riven se había autoexiliado de Noxus.

_ Como era de esperar, aquella noxiana reaccionó rápidamente, parando mi espada con la suya. Yo era la única que atacaba constantemente, pues ella sólo se limitaba a retroceder, desviar mis ataques o pararlos en seco. En ese momento desconocía de quien se trataba realmente, pensaba que era una espía de Noxus, pero de serlo me estaría contratacando. Luego pensé que se podría tratar d una superviviente del bando contrario, o que simplemente hubiera robado esa armadura noxiana, pero esto último lo descarté enseguida._

_ La velocidad en sus movimientos me sorprendía de grata manera, aunque fueran toscos, sabía desenvolverse perfectamente en aquel entorno. No recuerdo en qué momento cambiamos el suelo por los troncos y las ramas de los árboles, por el mero hecho de impulsar nuestros ataques aéreos. Llegó un punto en el que no existía nada a nuestro alrededor, sólo dos mujeres luchando tenazmente con sus espadas, en un campo que se movía a la voluntad de ambas. Parecía que cada rama se movía de una zona a otra, posicionándose donde nuestros pies iban a caer, que cada tronco se interponía entre nuestras armas salvando a una de las dos. Aquello era un auténtico baile de espadas._

_ Sin embargo, esas cosas no es que suelan durar demasiado. En mi último ataque, acabé mal posicionada sobre una rama seca. La madera quebró ante el repentino peso de mi cuerpo. Caía hacia el vacío, mucho más rápido de lo que iba mi espada. Si supiera controlarla tan bien como ahora, la levitaría para caer sobre ella y deslizarme suavemente hacia el suelo. Lógicamente aún no sabía hacer eso. Mi mente fue nublada por el miedo de morir, otra vez._

_ Y a día de hoy me sorprende la decisión que tomó Riven. Como un relámpago, avanzó hacia mí como si aquello fuera su terreno natural. Envainó su espada y se impulsó aún más, hasta llegar a donde yo me encontraba. Acercó mi cuerpo contra su pecho, rodeando con su mano derecha mi cintura. Al estar tan cerca de ella, notaba como la velocidad disminuía, al punto de llegar a la misma altura que mi espada. _

_ Todo sucedió en un parpadeo. Desenvainó de nuevo su espada y la lanzó verticalmente hacia el suelo. Pero esta vez no estaba rota, sino totalmente forjada, con sus tres runas verdes despidiendo grandes destellos. Aquella espada era mucho más grande que la que portaba el propio Garen. El arma se clavó profundamente en el suelo, causando un gran estruendo y quebrando un poco la tierra. Riven no dudó en agarrar con su mano desnuda mi espada, notando como el acero de la misma cortaba su carne y hacía salir la sangre, describiendo un delgado hilo rojo por uno de sus filos, pero a ella no parecía importarle._

_ Como si hubiera sido entrenada por los monjes de Jonia, cayó con delicadeza sobre el ancho mango de la espada, sin perder ni una mínima parte del equilibrio. Luego me dejó en el suelo con delicadeza, pero manteniendo las distancias. Mi espada estaba constantemente cambiando de forma, debido a la cantidad de emociones que peleaban en ese momento por mi mente. ¿Acaso una noxiana me acababa de salvar la vida? ¿Qué pasa, que el mundo se ha invertido de repente? Sin percatarme de los segundos, que para mí fueron eternos, nuestros ojos se contemplaban mutuamente, sin ni siquiera parpadear. Sólo desperté de aquel hechizo cuando ella rompió la mirada, agarrando su espada, la cual volvió a su estado original, y se sumergió en el bosque._

_ No conocería su nombre hasta que, días después, Karma la puso bajo mi cuidado durante el Festival Lunar que se celebraba cada año. Durante aquella semana, Riven y yo descubrimos cosas sorprendentes de la otra y al final…yo me acabé enamorando de ella y viceversa._

Irelia finalizó su relato. La invocadora estaba ansiosa por saber más, olvidándose de terminar el té que había pedido. Sus ojos lo decían todo, quería saber las cosas que sucedieron durante el festival.

- Obviamente no te lo voy a contar, eso ya es demasiado. – la campeona ya sabían por dónde iban los tiros.

- No sé a qué te refieres, mi querida Irelia…¿Acaso lo hicisteis? – la campeona escupió todo el té que estaba bebiendo.

- ¡NO!

- ¿Fue en el Placidium? ¿Tu primera vez?

- ¡Mira que eres pervertida!

- Pero una cosa, lo que dicen de Yasuo x Riven…¿Es mentira? –

ἐ

Riven vestida con su armadura de dragón, iba acompañada por su main invocadora, Epsilon. La cual, como no, llevaba su rostro oculto bajo la capucha, a excepción de la parte inferior de su rostro. Ambas se dirigían a la cafetería donde sus dos compañeras les habían indicado para reunirse. La noxiana estiraba los brazos, recientemente se había levantado y aún no estaba despejada del todo.

Cuando se disponían a entrar en la cafetería, la puerta se abre de par en par estrepitosamente. Irelia se lanza sobre Riven, cayendo ambas al suelo. La jonia tiene ríos de lágrimas cayendo de su rostro, con la cara toda colorada y agarrando del cuello del kimono de la noxiana.

- ¡Dime que tu relación con Yasuo es mentira! – lloraba mientras tanto Riven.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Irelia? – preguntaba preocupada Riven.

Epsilon se percata de Omega, la cual al ver a su amiga simulaba que tenía que irse. Pero ésta la agarra de la capucha de su túnica, atrayéndola a ella.

- ¿Tienes algo que ver en esto?

-¡Sólo le pregunté si sabía algo de lo de YasuoxRiven, nada más!

- ¿No sabes cómo meter más la pata en estas cosas, no? Mira como está ahora Irelia.

- Tranquila se le pasará enseguida. – recibe un repentino capón de su amiga. – Auch, ¿A qué viene eso?

- Eso es para que aprendas que la única OTP que merece la pena de Riven, es la de Irelia.

- ¿OTP? ¿Eso qué es?

- Ayyy, mejor que no lo sepas, no sea que montes otro pollo como este. –

Mientras, todos los clientes de la cafetería se quedan mirando la situación de las dos campeonas. Irelia continúa llorando y Riven la intenta calmar. Puede que muchos piensen que ellas dos no merezcan estar juntas, o que deberían de estar con otros que fueran mejor para ambas. Pero si ellas mismas decidieron estar así desde hace tiempo, ¿Quién se opone a ello? Desde luego, lo mejor es que no sea una invocadora.

ἐ

**Y este es mi último one-shot de 2014. Otro Rivelia, ¿raro no? Aunque tampoco veo mal eso de Riven x Yasuo. Puede que haga un one-shot en el futuro.**

**Bueno queridos lectores de fanfiction, por hoy Epsilon se despide. A todos aquellos que habéis participado en mis fics con reviews, habéis sido incluidos en una historia (más bien en un especial) de mi compañero Delta. Los ganadores del concurso (mejor dicho lo que ha salido en los dados), apareceréis en dicha historia.**

**Personalmente os agradezco los reviews de los otros fics. Y con esto y un bizcocho, ¡Feliz navidad a todos!**


End file.
